


Despised and Hated

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of an Orc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despised and Hated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Despise me?  
Hate me?  
I know you do.

I have taken your children.  
I have slaughtered your wives.  
I have burned your world.

Despise me?  
Hate me?  
I see you do.

I laugh at your mangled corpses.  
I spit on the ash of your remains.  
I eat your rancid flesh.

Despise me?  
Hate me?  
Of course you do.

I see the bloody future.  
I feel the desire arise.  
I drink your blood like wine.

Despise me?  
Hate me?  
Why shouldn’t you?

I know my lord will triumph.  
I will revel in his victory.  
I will rip your world apart.


End file.
